Sectopod (XCOM: Enemy Unknown)
The Sectopod is an enemy in XCOM: Enemy Unknown. It's a massive bipedal robot with a heavily armored central 'head' that houses several potent weapon systems. Descriptions The Sectopod is an extremely dangerous robotic enemy. It appears around 6 months into the campaign and is usually accompanied by 2 to 3 Drones. It is often found aboard larger alien ships and during late game Terror Site missions. The Sectopod's primary threats come from its very high health and its Cannon Fire ability which allows multiple devastating attacks in a single turn. While extremely powerful weaponry is required to reliably kill a Sectopod, these deadly machines are most definitely not invincible. Sectopods cannot be selected to be on your squad in multiplayer. Abilities Traits Capturing * Cannot be captured. Research *Sectopod Autopsy - Unlocks Advanced Construction Foundry research project. Tactics * Despite its size, the Sectopod, like the Cyberdisc, can fit through one-square doors and pathways. * Sectopods have a separate, accurate, and deadly laser that its utilizes for Overwatch. Be warned, the Sectopod automatically enters Overwatch after using its Cannon Fire ability. * While the Sectopod has a self-destruct animation upon its death, it does not deal damage to the surrounding area like the Cyberdisc. * A Heavy has a number of options that can be used to effectively counter a Sectopod: ** Holo-Targeting can help compensate for the Sectopod's high defense rating. ** Using Bullet Swarm to fire twice with a Heavy Laser or Heavy Plasma can deal significant damage to a Sectopod. ** The HEAT Ammo ability (double damage vs. robotic enemies) is invaluable against the Sectopod. When combined with Heavy Plasma, a Heavy can reliably inflict 20 points of damage to a Sectopod. Combining this ability with the use of the Rocket Launcher can also produce devastating damage with the added benefit of destroying any accompanying Drones. Combining HEAT Ammo with the Mayhem ability grants the possibility of a one-shot kill against a Sectopod when using with the Blaster Launcher or using Heavy Plasma with Ghost Armor (firing while cloaked = 100% critical hit chance). * A Sniper also has number of options that can be used to effectively counter a Sectopod: ** Can engage a Sectopod from far outside its effective range if using with the Squadsight ability. ** Armed with at least a Laser Sniper Rifle, a Sniper can inflict substantial damage when making use of the Headshot or Double Tap abilities. Alternatively, scoring a critical hit with a Plasma Sniper Rifle will almost completely damage a full health Sectopod. **The Disabling Shot ability can provide valuable time for fellow squadmates to temporarily react to the Sectopod without fear of retaliation. * Suppressing the Sectopod will greatly reduce its accuracy, just like any other ranged based enemies. Under such circumstances they seldom move, so don't expect to score a free reaction shot this way. * All laser weapons (excluding the pistol) can inflict a respectable level of damage to a Sectopod, especially the Heavy Laser. However, the target's high defense will reduce how often a successful hit is delivered. * The Alloy Cannon in the hands of an Assault Soldier with enough critical boosting abilities can kill a Sectopod with two critical hits. It is possible to achieve a kill against one with a full health bar in a single turn if the soldier in question also has the Rapid Fire ability, providing that both shots successfully hit. * The standard Plasma Rifle inflicts a high level of damage versus a Sectopod (assuming the shot connects with the target). * Using a Drone Capture against an accompanying Drone may cause the Sectopod to attack the captured Drone. Since the Sectopod's attack causes area damage, its own fire may cause damage itself depending on the Drone's proximity. Gallery Concept_-_Sectopod_&_Drone.jpg|Concept Art ZBxWO.jpg|The Sectopod's inclusion in the game was revealed at the end of the Developer Walkthrough video XCOM(EU) Sectopod TakesAim.jpg|A Sectopod takes aim. XCOM(EU) Sectopod Firing.jpg|A Sectopod fires its main cannon. XCOM(EU) Sectopod DeadlyCannon.jpg|A Sectopod annihilates an XCOM Soldier. Category:Enemies (XCOM: Enemy Unknown)